


ready to be juiced

by emptybuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Slight Age Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly i have no idea this has no plot just them, slight homoerotic choking, they're whipped, with love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptybuns/pseuds/emptybuns
Summary: oikawa realizes kuroo is the one.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	ready to be juiced

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! my first contribution to the fandom that has taken over my life and its rare pair smut. im not even gonna elaborate. 
> 
> as for the age difference, i just wanted to have older kuroo so hes 30 and oikawa is 24. completely self indulgent. 
> 
> not beta'd so i'm sorry if there's any mistakes!

Hungry.

That’s how Oikawa would describe the way in which Kuroo owns his lips. The brush of the soft, plump mouth against his is incredible. Kuroo kisses like a god, he knows what he’s doing and he makes sure to leave his boyfriend breathless every time. His tongue explores everything at his reach, abusing Oikawa’s mouth and claiming it shamelessly; the taller man makes sure to leave a chaste peck against the bruised lips he just finished kissing before pulling away, looking at the flushed face of his partner, leaning in as he moves, chasing his mouth again without much success. 

Oikawa pouts, opening his eyes, “You’re mean, Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroo gives him a lopsided smirk, “You’re needy, _Tooru_.”

The way his name rolls off his boyfriend’s lips must be a sin. He sighs as he moves his hands up Kuroo’s arms, feeling the muscles underneath the black turtleneck he’s wearing. He looks _so_ hot. Really, Oikawa thinks it should be illegal, to walk around looking like a god himself and not getting arrested for it, for making the brunet so _thirsty_ with just driving or simply stretching his arms when he wakes up. And the worst part is that Kuroo _knows_ how hot he is, he knows exactly how to use it in his own favor; Oikawa thinks it’s unfair, but he’s aware that he’s not so behind himself so he can’t really throw all the blame on the older man.

“You’ve been busy all week,” Oikawa replies, leaning in to hide his face on Kuroo’s covered neck. “I’ve missed you.”

“I know, baby, but work has been hectic,” the taller one says, hugging his boyfriend closer. “I’ll make it up for you, I promise.”

Oikawa hums in agreement, but what he really wants now is something else.

He presses his lips against Kuroo’s jaw, softly, and leaves a trace of small kisses all the way to his earlobe, where he nips and bites the same way. Kuroo’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t stop his hands from running down Oikawa’s back until they are rested almost on top of his ass. The younger man laughs softly and pulls back to look at his boyfriend’s face. They haven’t said ‘ _I love you_ ’ yet, but the adoration that radiates in their gaze is unmistakable; Oikawa knows, even, that he’s so deeply in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. It isn’t surprising, given how wonderful Kuroo has been over the past months they’ve been dating, almost a year; Kuroo is attentive, caring, somewhat romantic, even if he’s a pain in the ass sometimes—no matter how similar Oikawa is himself—and he shows proudly how much he’s into Oikawa, not even an ounce of shame every time Oikawa is introduced to one of his friends or colleagues, almost as if he knows exactly how badly the insecurities hit Oikawa sometimes. 

The shorter man caresses Kuroo’s cheek softly, feeling the light stubble under his fingers. Kuroo takes his hand and kisses his palm repeatedly, up to his wrist and then back on his knuckles. Tooru giggles at the sensation, but he bites his lip, preventing himself from blurting out the words he so _badly_ wants to say. 

“What’s on your mind?” the black-haired man asks, stuffing his hands underneath Oikawa’s sweatshirt, gripping his waist. 

“I just…” He trails off, thanking the gods Kuroo is leaning in so he can press humid pecks against his lips as he talks, “think you’re very hot.”

His boyfriend snorts against his mouth, “Oh, really? That’s flattering, Oikawa-san”

“Always a pleasure, _sir_.”

Kuroo groans and moves his hands to cup his boyfriend’s face. “You’re killing me.”

Tooru just dives in for another kiss, more heated and demanding, biting Kuroo’s swollen lips at every chance he gets until he loses control and his boyfriend is almost eating him alive again; stealing his soul with his classic bruising kisses and also his heart with all the emotions he peels off from him. One of his hands move down slowly, like testing the waters; they have never been shy when it comes to sex—alas, their relationship started with it—and they pretty much know what they like by now, but Kuroo, as the insatiable and experimental nuisance he is, can’t help but indulge in something Oikawa hasn’t verbally expressed, even if he’s showed interest in it.

He presses his fingers lightly around Tooru’s throat, almost not putting any force at all. Oikawa feels his breath caught on his throat—not from the pressure, but the strange feeling he gets—it’s thrilling, it’s interesting, and he won’t deny it: _hot_.

“You okay?” Kuroo asks when he breaks the kiss, looking at him searching for a sign of discomfort. 

Oikawa nods, not opening his eyes, and he holds Kuroo’s wrist to keep him there, eager to feel his hand curl around his neck once more. Tetsurou obliges and squeezes tighter, but nowhere near as to cut off Oikawa’s oxygen from entering his body. The younger man moans softly, his lips parted and swollen in a silent cry to be claimed again. And who is Kuroo to deny such a thing?

He kisses Tooru again, more tongue this time, easing the grip so the brunet concentrates on the kiss instead. It doesn’t last long before Oikawa jumps on his lap, throwing his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, hissing when he feels a very welcomed hardness against his crotch. He can’t help but roll his hips a little, earning a pant from the man under him. 

Soon enough, Kuroo is free from his turtleneck, and Oikawa bites his lip at the sight of the muscular naked body of his boyfriend; his tan skin, his abs under his fingers, the sharp V on his hips and the trail of dark hair that disappears under the waistband of his blue jeans. _God_ , Oikawa thinks he’s so lucky to have such man all by himself; he makes sure to show his appreciation, showering hickeys every place he can reach, marking him in all the right places. He feels Kuroo tugging on the zipper of his jeans so he pulls away to let him take them off. He feels so needy, even if it’s been just a week since they’ve seen each other. 

He wants Kuroo, more than he’s ever wanted anything else. And it’s scary, even. The way he feels like if he ever lost Kuroo, it would be like losing one part of his body. When did he start feeling this away? When did his feelings for Kuroo grow to the point of no return? It’s addicting, how he’s shivering at the older man’s touch all over his body, as he presses inside of him once he’s ready. Oikawa can’t think of anything else, surrounded by Kuroo’s scent, moving his hips while holding on the broad shoulders that support his weight. 

He closes his eyes, sinking into the feeling of being so full, so _close_ to the man he loves. He tugs on the hair at the back of Kuroo’s head as he feels closer to the edge, panting hard, feeling one of his boyfriend’s hands coming up to curl at his neck again, pressing just right; Oikawa lets the uncontrollable moans fall out his lips, right beside the taller man’s ear, forcing him to push his hips upwards, meeting Oikawa’s as he gets closer to the edge. 

“You’re fucking beautiful, Tooru” Kuroo sighs, his eyes locked on Oikawa’s face, scrunching in the most pleasured expression. He closes his hand tighter and that is it for the brunet, who starts to tremble as his orgasm hits _hard_.

He rides it out, clenching and clinging onto Kuroo, hugging him even closer than before; the man underneath thrusts up just for a little longer before he joins him in the bliss, loosening his grip on the slender neck that he was holding, which is now slightly bruised. 

They stay there for a while, just the sound of their labored breathing filling the room. Kuroo nuzzles his forehead against the sweatshirt Oikawa kept on because of the cold, running his hands on his sides as he maneuvers them so they’re laying fully on the bed, not wanting to separate just yet. 

Oikawa presses a kiss on Kuroo’s temple before pulling back to stare at him, feeling incredibly clingy after the sex—or slightly kinky love-making—and smiles softly.

“What?” the black-haired man asks, confused at his lover’s expression.

“Fries and a drive.” He replies, pulling back so he’s sitting on Kuroo’s already soft member still inside of him, which is uncomfortable but he tries to ignore it. 

The other man laughs and slaps his thighs softly. “Get off then, I have another hoodie in my car you can wear.”

Oikawa feels bad for ruining Iwaizumi’s sweatshirt—that he stole in their first year of college—but he would rather like to have Kuroo’s old university hoodies, even if he looks better in them.

After they’ve cleaned up and dressed, Oikawa finds himself tucked in Kuroo’s promised oversized hoodie, laughing as he watches his boyfriend drive from their usual fast food place, one hand on the wheel and the other gripping his thigh as the brunet munches on his fries, taking a sip of their shared extra large soda.

“And Kenma was so pissed he locked himself in the elevator for at least half an hour.” Kuroo finished his story of his week at work with a chuckle, one that in the early stages of their relationship would’ve made Oikawa look away, but now he just wanted to hear that _forever_. 

“It sounds like Kenma, totally.” he giggles, reaching out to feed a fry to his boyfriend so he doesn’t let go of his thigh—or the wheel, because he can be reckless too.

He eats it with a smile, “I can get used to you feeding me.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes, “Don’t. I can poison you on the spot.”

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing,” Kuroo shrugs. “Dying on the hands of the most beautiful man ever to exist? Sign me up.”

The smaller man blushes, he can’t help it. “What’s gotten into you? Such a sap, Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroo hums, “Do you want me to push fries up your nose again, then?”

“No.” It’s not an experience Oikawa wants to repeat, _at all_. 

They stay in silence as Debbie Harry fills the car with her voice, driving away from their lives in the city, and it feels okay because they’re together. Kuroo parks in one of their favorite sight-seeing spots. They get out of the car and sit on top of the truck, snuggling together to give each other warmth. 

“So… I was thinking,” Kuroo starts, letting Oikawa’s arms wrap around him and resting his head against his boyfriend’s chest. “You graduate in a few weeks.”

“Yes, I’m gonna be a bit busy, why?” 

“And your lease is expiring around that time as well so…” Kuroo starts fidgeting and Oikawa has a vague idea on what he wants to say. “I already have my apartment filled with your things, might as well have you there too.”

Oikawa hides his face on Kuroo’s hair, trying to not let his smile reach his fucking ears. “You’re out of your mind.”

“I’m serious, Tooru,” Kuroo shifts and faces him, holding Oikawa’s hands between his own. “Don’t you… want it too?”

Oikawa presses his lips together, staring into the gold orbs that wait anxiously for an answer. He does want it, _so bad_. “I didn’t know you wanted it…”

Kuroo cups his face then, getting closer so their noses are almost touching. “I never wanted anything more than this and I know that I’m never going to want anyone else.”

“Will you let me take my jukebox?” Oikawa closes his eyes, pressing his hands on Kuroo’s jacket. 

“Your jukebox, your annoying ass coffee machine and the dog slippers,” Kuroo smirks.

“You’re gonna steal them from me, won’t you?” 

“That’s how you’re gonna pay rent.” Kuroo explains.

Oikawa rolls his eyes, “You should just buy your own!”

“Yours _bark_!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading pls come yell with me about oikuroo on twitter @dazaiology and also about iwaoi
> 
> also hello exactly 2k words???


End file.
